All 4 Seasons In 1 Day
by Mirkwood Dementor
Summary: Last Chapter! Sorry for the wait! Celide,a girl with a no knowledge of her past, meets Legolas, who is mystified by her. But what does destiny hold for 2 people who drive each other crazy! LegolasOC..hopefully, if things go right!
1. Default Chapter

!All 4 Seasons In 1 Day!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien, his thoughts, or Sting's song (the title of this fic!) I just enjoy them in an obsessive manner!!!  
  
Summary: Celidë, a girl with no knowledge of her past, meets Legolas, who is mystified by her. But what does destiny hold for 2 people who drive each other crazy?! Legolas/OC.hopefully, if things go right!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Celide! Celide! Slow down!" a flushed she elf shouted. Ahead of her, a red haired girl was just about to run around the corner, when she came to an abrupt halt.  
  
"Yeah!" the red haired girl quickly spun around. "Ok! What is it? What has gotten you yelling and running down the halls like a wild orc, Eladda?!"  
  
"Sorry, but you're the one who...did I really look like an orc?"said Eladda, putting both hands over her mouth, her eyes went wide. "I hope he isn't here yet and that he didn't see me!" She started looking around like a paranoid schizo, "Oh my gosh! What if he did see me?! He must have thought that I was crazy! Ohhhhh noooooo!!!" Her knees buckled underneath her, and she slid to the ground.  
  
"Calm down." Geez can one be more dramatic?! Celide rolled her eyes as the thought came to her mind. "Who is this guy that you are worrying about, and why did you stop me; I do have somewhere to go." Celide said exasperatedly, tapping her fingers on her hip.  
  
"That is why I came to get you. Prince Legolas is coming back home and King Thranduil needs your help."  
  
"I know about the prince's homecoming. Every female is talking about it! Apparently that girl that scrubs the floors, you know the one with the crossed eyes, thinks that her eyes have some bewitching power. And if she can lock eyes with him, he will fall in love with her. I about died when I heard her."  
  
"Was she talking to herself?" Eladda asked Celide. Celide nodded her head giggling. "I always see her doing that. You would think she would have stopped after we hid by one of the suits of armor and started talking back to her. She was absolutely mortified when she discovered that it was me and you answering her instead of the armor! Hahahha!!!" Eladda wiped a tear from her eye. "God, we are getting sidetracked. This only happens when I'm with you. As I was saying," she straightened up and a serious look crossed her face, "It is important that you assist King Thranduil as soon as possible. Prince Legolas' return is important to the whole kingdom." A dreamy look passed over Ellada. Celide was becoming annoyed.  
  
"Uuuuggggghhhh! I can't understand why anyone would like a snobbish someone of royalty." Celide said looking at the expression on Eladda's face. She pushed a strand of her curly, red hair out of her face. "This Legolas, he is a prince. Princes are raised to pay no attention to anyone of non-royal status. Royalty is so self absorbed that by marrying another of royalty they just think higher of themselves." Celide huffed.  
  
"Now don't hold back, Celide, tell us what you really think!" Eladda chuckled at her friend. "You came here after Prince Legolas had left. If you were only able to see him." She still had the dreamy look on her face. "He is so handsome! His piercing blues eyes could hypnotize you. I think he sometimes looks at me." Eladda blushed. "He even seems nice! There was this one time when."  
  
"Lets save the story for later. I am supposed to be somewhere by now and apparently I have to help Thranduil too. I will see you around." Celide started running down the corridor; leaving Eladda dazed.  
  
'How can she just run out of a conversation like that?' thought Eladda. ' She has no manners.'  
  
"Oh and Eladda," Celide turned back yelling. The three other people in the hallway turned at the sound. "You look great! Don't worry about what a prat prince thinks of you!" Then she turned and continued on her way. This cued the people to stare at Eladda.  
  
Eladda turned to escape the gazes of the people in the hallway. 'Oh lord! Why does she have to be so.so.Celide!' she pondered. 


	2. Nothing Seems To Go Right

!All 4 Seasons In 1 Day!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien, his thoughts, or Sting's song (the title of this fic!) I just enjoy them in an obsessive manner!!!  
  
Summary: Celidë, a girl with no knowledge of her past, meets Legolas, who is mystified by her. But what does destiny hold for 2 people who drive each other crazy?! Legolas/OC.hopefully, if things go right!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Celidë ran down the hall. She knew that the whole staff looked at her as she passed them. She always got the same reaction, the why-is-she-so-weird- can't-she-behave-like-a-normal-elf look or the why-are-you-so-weird-can't- you-behave-like-a-normal-elf speech. She knows that she isn't a normal elf; she isn't an elf at all. She has the intuition like an elf (even if she doesn't use it to her advantage), but she resembles one from the clan of men. With her curly, red hair, tanned skin, and not-to-slim but toned body one would automatically assume she was man. But she does have the pointy ears, height, and grace of an elf; these qualities helped her get the job in the Mirkwood palace as a servant. The first few weeks were nothing new to her; she was treated like an outcast mostly due to her personality. It wasn't her fault that she was loud and liked to have fun, even in serious times. Thank the Gods that Eladda came her way. The only true friend that Celidë has, Eladda is a fun, loving person. Together they make working at the palace fun. When Thranduil unexpectedly promoted Celidë to be his personal servant over Eladda, Eladda was truly happy for her. Celidë tries to be respectable for her friend's sake, but something deep down inside her refuses to be held down.  
  
'I hope that the store isn't closed,' Celidë thought running her long, tanned, fingers through her hair.  
  
"Celidë!" said a loud, booming voice.  
  
"You have to be shitting me!" Celide thought. She slowly turned in dread. "Yes Ms. Dahril." She said in the sweetest voice she could fake.  
  
"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be helping King Thranduil, are you not?." Ms. Dahril, the head of the servants, said.  
  
"Yes. Yet Thranduil will have to wait; I have."  
  
"No, Celidë!" Ms. Dahril pointed a finger at Celide. "You know that you must do what ever his highness likes when he likes, and he would like your assistance NOW! Oh and remember whenever talking about his highness you will address him as KING Thranduil. That goes for anyone of royal blood. What are you standing around for? Get going!"  
  
"Yes, Dahril." Celidë started walking toward the king's tower. "You little, bitch of a rat." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" snapped Dahril.  
  
"You know exactly what I said," Celidë said over her back. She hadn't forgotten that Dahril had elf hearing. 


	3. The Look of Luv & Hate

!All 4 Seasons In 1 Day!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien, his thoughts, or Sting's song (the title of this fic!) I just enjoy them in an obsessive manner!!!  
  
Summary: Celidë, a girl with no knowledge of her past, meets Legolas, who is mystified by her. But what does destiny hold for 2 people who drive each other crazy?! Legolas/OC.hopefully, if things go right!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Celidë was in no hurry to get to the tower. She was fuming that she wouldn't be able to get that book that she has been waiting 2 years for today.  
  
I should have just ignored Eladda and kept running. Then I wouldn't be in this predicament. But nooooo I just had to stop. Celide thought. She was dragging her feet as she trudged up the stairs. I should stop thinking this way. It isn't Eladda's fault. It is Dahril's. That stuck up broad thinks she has something over me. But it is nothing compared to the fist I will be holding over her.  
  
She was grumbling and stomping when she reached Thranduil's door. She pounded hard, not even caring that this was the king's door.  
  
"Come in." said a deep, thundering voice.  
  
Celidë entered the room with the biggest scowl on her face.  
  
"Well Celidë has finally found her way to my room" chuckled Thranduil. Despite what many perceived him to be, King Thranduil was actually a kind hearted, old man.  
  
"Sorry," Celidë said in a cold-hearted, sarcastic way, "I had to rearrange my plans at the last moment."  
  
"I apologize. It is just that I wanted the best of the help for my son's arrival. And of course the first person to come to my mind was you and only you, fair Celidë."  
  
Celidë gave in. Thranduil always knew how to charm a lady. "It is not a problem. What do you need done?"  
  
"I only need you to help pick out what I should wear, and to prepare the study. When Legolas arrives, he will first meet me there. I really appreciate your help." Thranduil kissed Celidë's hand. This act was nothing that should be looked into deeply. Since Celide had started being the king's personal assistant (as Celide likes to put it) the relationship between the two has been one resembling father and daughter.  
  
Celidë went about her newly given chores, and two hours later was waiting by the side of the chair that Thranduil would be sitting in in a few moments. While she was standing there, she started getting worked up about her earlier plans again, when the doors to the study opened to the sound of laughter.  
  
"My son, please sit down." Thranduil directed a dashing, tall, blonde elf toward the chair opposite where Celidë was standing.  
  
When Thranduil was seated and Celidë had served them tea and llembas, Thranduil introduced Celidë to Legolas. "Legolas, I would like to introduce you to Celidë, my personal servant." Celidë curtsied, "Without her I wouldn't be able to go about my day; it would be filled with chaos!" All three laughed; Celidë's was more forced than the others.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you! I am glad that someone was able to take care of my father while I was gone." Legolas said nodding to Celidë. Celidë just smiled. Legolas was then bombarded with questions and stories from Thranduil.  
  
Celidë just stood there; she didn't even try to listen. She was mad at this new elf in front of her. He was the reason she couldn't get to the store. He was the one holding her back from what could be the most influential item to her. She was glaring at him when she noticed that Legolas was glancing at her.  
  
He kept trying to look at his father and actually listen to what he was saying, but a few seconds later his eyes were drawn to her. There was something about her.her looks?.her aura?.her behavior?.he just couldn't pin point it. 'Is this magic on her behalf? Is she bewitching me? I can tell she isn't fond of me by the way she is scowling me. What kind of elf is so shallow that she doesn't have the decency to give someone a chance, but just automatically hates him?' Legolas thought but was abruptly brought back to reality when he noticed his father's booming voice could no longer be heard.  
  
When Legolas turned his attention to his father so suddenly, his teacup fell off of the arm of his chair. Celidë could not hold back a giggle. Both men turned towards her.  
  
'Shit!' Celidë thought, 'I probably was a little out of place laughing like that. Oh well, can't change that.'  
  
"Where was that laugh when I was telling my infamous 'a dwarf walks into a bar' joke?!" Thranduil said grinning at Celidë. He then looked at Legolas, "Well I will let you get settled in, son, before supper." Thranduil stood up and hugged his son. "Celidë please go ahead to the kitchen and inform them that tonight's dinner should be a celebration feast. And that there should be enough food for the one hundred guests. Thank you!"  
  
"I am on my way." Celidë said and strolled out of the room. She was happy that she didn't have to stay there but someone in that room would have preferred it if she had stayed. 


	4. the end of a hard days work

!All 4 Seasons In 1 Day!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien, his thoughts, or Sting's song (the title of this fic!) I just enjoy them in an obsessive manner!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
During the following two hours, Celide was busy running messages and delivering dishes from the kitchen to the dining room and helping with the decorations. By the time she was finished, the dining room was radiating with beauty and Celide was dull with grim and dirt. She was happy with the results of her work, but pissed that the rest of the help was not even sweating let alone dirty. This hard work got her mind off of the 'book', and worked her tirelessly. She left the room as the sun was setting. Celide got to her room that she shared with Eladda. It was in the same tower as Thranduil's room was just below his room, and the only other room in the tower excluding the king's. She walked in to find a note attached to the table by the window.  
  
Celide~  
  
I left to go meet Rinorn and Sarlyn.  
  
We will be at the Dragonfly Tavern  
  
until 11 o'clock. Please come if you  
  
get the chance. We need your party  
  
spirit to brighten the mood. And when  
  
I get back, I want to know everything  
  
that involved the prince.  
  
~Eladda  
  
"Damn it why can't she just leave well enough alone?!" Celide spoke to no one. "She just had to ruin my night by mentioning him. No! My night is not going to be ruined by the thought of him. Tonight is a ME night!" Celide hummed to herself as she grabbed her robe, a towel, and a book and headed towards her secret spring. She walked through the forest right behind her room until she reached a cave. She went right into the cave and tossed her towel and robe over a rock. She then found the hot spring and slid into it. She got caught up in her book when she realized what time it probably was. She got out of the spring, dried off, and put on her robe. Then she headed back into the castle. She was rounding the corner when she ran head-on into someone.  
  
Celide fell back on her butt. "Uugh!" She looked up and her face contorted into many emotions as a pair of icy blue eyes met her own eyes.  
  
"My deepest apologies. I should have been watching where I was going." Legolas said in an apologetic voice. "Let me help you up!" Legolas placed his arms under Celide's arms and hoisted her up.  
  
"Well you should be sorry!" Celide said in a not-so-quiet voice, her face was filled with anger.  
  
Legolas was taken by surprise; he had never gotten the reaction he got from Celide (well he had but this time he didn't deserve it; he was being nice). He stood there with his mouth open and his eyes wide.  
  
Celide started to dust herself off. "Thanks for helping me up." She said, as she looked into his eyes with a smile on her face. "Good night!" She then started toward her room with a little bounce in her step.  
  
Legolas just nodded his head. 


	5. Girls Love to Eat Shop

!All 4 Seasons In 1 Day!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien, his thoughts, or Sting's song (the title of this fic!) I just enjoy them in an obsessive manner!!!  
  
************************************************************************ The next day Celide was awaken by Eladda jumping on her (Celide's) bed. Celide opened one of her eyes; there was barely any light shining into the window.  
  
"Lord, Eladda! The sun has barely woken up; I am definitely not going to wake up now." She was still in a state of slumber when she spoke. She then rolled onto her stomach and put her pillow over her head. This didn't stop Eladda from trying to jump to the moon on Celide's bed. "Eladda, seriously, stop now! I am not in the mood! If you continue your obnoxious jumping, I will break your legs!!" Celide screamed; then fell back asleep.  
  
"Fine." Eladda sighed. She headed toward her dresser to get ready for the day.  
  
How can one, like Eladda, be so loud when she gets dressed! Celide thought as she heard Eladda opening and closing her dresser drawers creating more noise than a tirade of orcs. After 5 minutes, Celide decided to get up.  
  
"So you finely decided to wake up, your highness."  
  
"No comment." Celide said. She then caught a gleam in Eladda's eyes. "And before you start your interrogation about the prince, let me get ready. I will tell you the whole truth and nothing but the truth at breakfast."  
  
Eladda didn't pressure Celide to tell her anything. She knew Celide well enough to know that once she set down the rules, nobody in their right mind would try to go against them for fear of verbal and in some cases physical abuse.  
  
It took only 3 minutes for Celide to get ready. She never was a high maintenance girl. The two girls headed down to the servants' dining room for breakfast. They took their time since they didn't have to work today.  
  
When they arrived, many people had already left. They got their food and sat down at a table.  
  
"I'm famished" Celide said in-between shovelfuls of food. Eladda just continued to eat; not fazed by Celide's unrefined manners. The two had just finished when Eladda decided to approach the topic of Prince Legolas.  
  
"So, Celide, what do you think of the prince?"  
  
"He is on the good looking side, he has good manners some of the time, and he seems to be an absolute klutz." Celide replied without having to think.  
  
Eladda thought for a moment, then she asked, "What made you come to the conclusion that the prince is a klutz?"  
  
"Well he is always knocking things over let it be a teacup on a chair of a person." Celide answered with a smirk on her face.  
  
"When did you see him knock over a person? Have you decided to stalk him around the castle?!"  
  
"No, he is not someone I would spend a day with, let alone ten minutes. But being that I was the person he knocked over I can say that I didn't plan meeting him in the corridor at midnight." Celide said in an agitated voice.  
  
"You ran into the prince last night!" Eladda exclaimed. It was a good thing that everyone had left the room or else the two of them would be the center of attention (which is nothing different than any other time)  
  
"No! The PRINCE ran into ME! It is so annoying that if someone of high social status fails to live up to their perfect expectations then the blame is placed on someone else." Celide was on her way to giving one of her long lectures of the wrong doings of royal families.  
  
"Stop! I have heard this ten times already in the past week! Why can't you use the energy you put into these speeches into a better cause.Save the Owls for instance?!" Eladda proclaimed. She pushed her black braid behind her and stood up. "Lets clear this mess up. Remember we promised Sarlyn that we would meet her at that new boutique."  
  
"Alright. I love going shopping." Celide and Eladda raced to get to the boutique. They entered the quaint looking shop to find that all of the items seemed pricey.  
  
"What the hell?!" Celide exclaimed. Many shoppers turned around including one special blonde. "This place is for people like that one hoity-toity prince!" Everyone in the store gasped (you know the overdramatic kind). Celide caught the warning look in Eladda's eye that said 'you go any further and I will personally make your life a living hell'. Sarlyn, their blonde haired, pale skinned friend, could only laugh at the whole scene. She abruptly stopped when she received the same look Celide got from Eladda. "Anyhow girls.we said we were going shopping, so lets go." The three of them went about their business looking at the gorgeous dresses and tiny, glass, knick-knacks. Celide had a glass, figurine of a witch in her hand when she looked up with her eyes and yelled, "If you all don't mind your own business, I will make it my business to assist you!" Everyone then diverted their attention, and began overly loud conversations. Celide looked back down at the witch in her hands.  
  
"Celide, Eladda and I are going to be in the clothes section if you need us." Sarlyn informed Celide. Celide nodded and continued to look at the figurines.  
  
"Those are some beautiful creations, you have in your hands." Said a smooth voice from behind.  
  
"I agree. They seem so life like." Celide said, a smile lighting up her face. She turned around; knowing exactly whom she would be facing.  
  
"It's been a while since I've last seen you, Celide." Legolas said.  
  
"I am so disappointed that it has been so long since we've 'bumped' into each other." Celide said in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"I am surprised that YOU would be shopping here, at this hoity-toity boutique." Legolas matched her tone.  
  
"Well at least someone agrees that this shop is too high and mighty." Celide laughed. Her laugh was new to Legolas; he smiled just looking at her. He had never heard one laugh with such heart and never had he seen someone's mood literally lift. Her eyes had a light in them that many had lost when the War of the Ring had started. He stared at her in awe when she gave him a stone cold glare and said, "I am starting to believe that you are some kind of sick, killer, perv with you always looking at me, like you've never seen a female." She then started to laugh even harder. He then found the truth and humor in what she had just said, and started to laugh. So a prince can be a normal person and laugh. Good! He looks even better with a smile on his face. Celide thought. The two of them eventually stopped laughing, and striked up a conversation. After twenty minutes, Legolas had to excuse himself for he had previous engagements he had to attend. Celide then hugged Legolas goodbye; again taking him by surprise. She whispered in his ear, "Don't get any ideas! I consider you a friend. But if when I see you again and you act like you've never met me I will consider you a mortal enemy." She ended the embrace. She smiled at him as he turned to leave. She then made her way to the counter to buy the witch figurine. There she met up with Eladda and Sarlyn.  
  
"It looks as though you two were busy." Celide commented, pointing toward their pile of dresses.  
  
"Yeah, you missed out." Sarlyn said giving Celide a sad look. The three of them laughed.  
  
"Oh yes! I missed out! You guys would just die if you had decided to look at the figurines with me instead of the dresses."  
  
"I am positive that I don't regret not staying to view the figurines!" Eladda said. Celide just shrugged. 


	6. Phoenix Pages

!All 4 Seasons In 1 Day!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien, his thoughts, or Sting's song, but when I win the lottery, all of that will change!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When the girls had left the store, Celide parted ways with them. Now, I can hit The Phoenix Pages! Celide took off sprinting toward the small, hut like shop, by the river. As she waltzed through the doors, a bell rang, announcing her entrance. The store was packed with books. There were rows of bookshelves, piles of books, and cages hanging from the ceiling filled with.yep books. She weaved her way through the books toward the counter. Standing behind the counter, was an elf, with long blonde hair and green eyes set in a wrinkled face.  
  
"Hello, Celide! I was expecting you earlier." Greeted the elf.  
  
Celide gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good afternoon, Tetuil. You weren't the only one expecting me to be here earlier. I ran into some detours on my way here." She leaned over the edge and started to look around.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be looking around for anything in particular." Tetuil questioned Celide. She just gave him a pleading look.  
  
"Pleeeeaaaassssseeeeee!!! Can I have it now?! Waiting till today was torture enough. I can't stand the suspense anymore!" Celide was jumping up and down.  
  
"I am not sure what you want."  
  
"I am not in the mood to play games." She had stopped jumping and her eyes were icing over.  
  
"I would keep you in anticipation longer, but it would be a shame to lose my number one customer." He smiled and patted her head as he slowly made his way behind the counter. Celide wasn't kept waiting for long. "Here we are." Tetuil dropped tremendously huge book on the counter. Its cover was in shambles and its 3,000 pages were yellowed.  
  
Celide immediately grabbed the book. "I owe you more than you will ever know, Tetuil. This means so much to me. She handed him her past six months salary.  
  
"You are quite lucky today, young one. A man had come in earlier this morning asking to see this exact book; he even asked for it by name. I had shown it to him, but when he asked to buy it, I refused. I am a man of my word and I promised you the book. He was a little mystified when I informed him that the book was already reserved, but left with a smirk on his face. The thing is how does one, other than you, know that I have a book that has not been seen of since before the eldest of the elves can remember." Celide left the store wondering about the guy who wanted the book, but was too swept up in the reality of having the book to wonder for long. 


	7. You drive me crazy

!All 4 Seasons In 1 Day!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien, his thoughts, or Sting's song.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Celide wasn't born with luck and she hasn't gained any twenty-three years later. When she arrived back at her room, Eladda came in and insisted that she eat dinner with her, Sarlyn, and Rinorn. After dinner, they headed out to the Dragonfly Tavern to make up for the party that Celide had missed out on the other night. The next morning Celide woke up after 3 hours of sleep and filled with drinks from the tavern. The drinks never had any effect on her, and she was able to get ready without any hassle, unlike her drinking buddy, who was bumping into everything and constantly falling down. But, Celide, being the good friend that she is and a shameless one at that, headed to the healers replicating Eladda's actions. The healers handed her a potion that would 'stop the consequences of her childish, idiotic drinking.' She relayed the potion to Eladda, who chugged it. With no time for breakfast, they parted ways. Celide clamored up the stairs toward Thranduil's room. She knocked then entered.  
  
"Good morning" Thranduil greeted Celide from behind his oversized, oak desk.  
  
"Good morning." Celide went about straightening Thranduil's bedroom, and study. When she finished, two hours later, she approached Thranduil who still hadn't left his desk. "Is there anything else you need Thranduil before I head out for lunch?" her stomach growled.  
  
Thranduil smiled, "Not yet, but I am sure that you have heard that some important people will be arriving tomorrow for a one week stay." He continued when he say Celide nod her head. "I would like for you to be their guide and assistant should they need one."  
  
"Yes, Thranduil." Celide said, she didn't really mind. New people were always something to look forward to. Thranduil nodded, then looked back down at the papers on his desk. She took this as a signal that she was free to go. The servant's dining room wasn't going to have lunched set up for another hour, so she decided to scour the kitchen and take her lunch outside on this nice day. When she had grabbed a sandwich and some fruit juice, she went out to the garden. She sat down under a tall weeping willow. She was happily eating when she her sandwich was yanked from her hands. She turned her head to see her sandwich attached to a tree with an arrow through it. She looked toward where the arrow had come from. She saw Legolas push through the branches of the tree.  
  
"So you think you have the right to deprive me of food." Celide said accusingly while pointing her finger at Legolas.  
  
"I thought that would make you laugh; you were too serious, Lady Celide." Legolas tried to explain.  
  
"For your information, I barely had anything for dinner last night, and I missed out on breakfast. You are lucky I don't kill you now and eat you."  
  
"I am sorry, my lady. If I had known that I would never had played such a horrible joke on you." He pulled the arrow out of the sandwich. "I ask for your forgiveness." He said as he handed her the mutilated sandwich with a guilty look upon his face.  
  
She studied him for a minute then doubled over laughing. This angered Legolas. "I can't believe you! You make me feel horrible after I do something to make you happy! You are crazy, did you know that?! If this is how I am treated, then I will never do something for you again!" He said in a loud, booming voice. He then stalked off.  
  
He was halfway to the castle when Celide came out from under the tree. "Have a nice day!" She yelled to him.  
  
He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. "You always surprise me, Lady Celide. There is something about you that makes it so I can't hate you."  
  
Celide stayed where she was and looked at him. "Not so many people feel the same way towards me."  
  
"That's their lost." She mesmerized Legolas at that moment. She was in a sunflower yellow dress with her curly, red hair pulled out of her face and into a ponytail. (Legolas just noticed that he had never seen anyone else in any elven kingdom dons their hair like she had hers.) The sunlight radiated off of her skin and made her green eyes glow. And the jeweled bracelet on her left wrist glistened. She looked like a beautiful, fire goddess.  
  
"Well since it seems that my lunch was killed by a rogue warrior," she eyed Legolas, "I will just have to settle for you getting me another one."  
  
No one had ever told him that he had to get something for them. This girl seemed to always step over her boundaries, but that made her even more appealing. "I would love to get you lunch, my lady. Please let me escort you to the dining room." He held his arm out to her and she took it. Arm in arm the two walked to the dining room.  
  
As they walked past people, heads turned and many did double takes. Everyone knew Celide to be a crazy, wild, girl the opposite of his royal highness. One girl in particular was extremely affected by the pair. He thinks she is so great! He will despise her when she finds out who and what she really is. I am going to look like a saint when I tell him the news and when he looks me in the eye he fall instantly in love with me. She started to cackle as she dusted the suits of armor in the hall. 


	8. A rip off

!All 4 Seasons In 1 Day!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien, his thoughts, or Sting's song too my disappointment.  
  
A/N: Thanks ssssoooo much to everyone who has reviewed!!! I had to hop off of cloud 9 to write another chapter! I hope y'all enjoy! (  
  
~*~  
  
Celide woke early the next morning to look at her new book. She got her book from behind a loose brick behind her bed and plopped down. She traced the silver letters with her finger, The Beings, Beasts, and Burrows of Forgotten Times. She skimmed through the book, she didn't want to be swept up in the book and have to leave. It took forty-five minutes to scan through the book from cover to cover. 'Damn it! Nothing, nada, zilch! This was my last hope!' she thought. She was on the verge of tears, when she hurled her book on the table where it landed open. She wanted to sit there and cry, when she remembered that Thranduil's guests were set to arrive early today.  
  
She put on a red dress and placed some mini braids in her hair. She was slipping on her shoes when Eladda asked, "Why did you rip out pages of your book, Celide?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Celide questioned as she walked toward Eladda. When she looked down at her book she could see the remnants of four pages in the binding of the book. "I didn't do this. I didn't even catch that, thanks for pointing it out!" Celide hugged Eladda. 'Somewhere, out there are the missing pages, and maybe, just maybe, they hold the information I need.' Celide thought with a hopeful smile on her face.  
  
She then hurried off toward the castle entrance where she was going to meet with the guests. As she walked through the corridors, a memory flashed through her head.  
  
***Flashback*** "Do you know where this book comes from, Tetuil?" Celide questioned as she thumbed through the book.  
  
"I am not sure, the book was believed to be a myth. Only mentioned in stories told by the eldest elves to the young; it eventually just became words carried by the wind. Even the elders when I was young knew nothing of this book. A traveling mercenary during the war had informed me that he had an old book that he came across while spending the night in a cave. He informed me of the name, and being that I know the name of every book and that I had never of this one I offered to buy it. He did not have it on him at the time, but promised to deliver it as soon as he could. I did not mind. He delivered it a few days ago, and I looked over that book. For being so old its contents are in perfect condition, nothing is ripped, bent, or missing." Tetuil replied patting the book in Celide's hands.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Celide was extremely intelligent for not being schooled. She caught on fast and had an amazing memory. She reviewed everything that Tetuil had told her the other day. She stopped dead in her tracks. A man had come in earlier this morning asking to see this exact book; he even asked for it by name. I had shown it to him, but when he asked to buy it, I refused. 'Oh no! That man must have ripped out those pages, but why? Why would he care? I have to go ask Tetuil about him.' Celide thought. When she was able to get her thoughts back together she ran toward the entrance.  
  
A/N: Sorry that it is taking so long to update; I have lots going on! Hopefully this weekend I will get a chance to write. It just takes longer than I thought. 


	9. Conflicts with Gandalf

!All 4 Seasons In 1 Day!  
  
Disclaimer: I own all of this! Isn't it great!..What?! Damn it! That was only a dream?! So I don't own J.R.R. Tolkien, his thoughts, or Sting's song! That sucks!  
  
~*~  
  
Celide was standing behind Thranduil as he and Legolas greeted the most unusual guests. There was a man, elf, wizard, dwarf, and 3 small hobbits. (She had seen hobbits in The Beings, Beasts, and Burrows of Forgotten Times.) It was not everyday you see people of different backgrounds, backgrounds that include dislike, some may say hatred, for the other kind, showing friendship for that other kind. All of the guest were laughing and hugging like little school girls but had an air of greatness around them. Celide knew that this sight is a precious, rare moment for the ones involved and she felt honored to witness it. She was smiling when Thranduil motioned for her to come over  
  
"Celide, I would like for you to meet the King Aragorn and his wife Queen Arwen." Thranduil said in a quiet, kind voice.  
  
Celide smiled as she gave a small head bow. 'So this is the talked about King and Queen. They look beautiful together.' Arwen was in a long, satin, ocean, blue dress, and silver threads could be seen running every so often in it when the sun hit it correctly. Her hair was down and wavy. Next to her, Aragorn was dressed with the same simplicity and beauty. He had on a black close fitting pants with a silver shirt that had blue lining and a midnight blue cape/cloak. "Good morning!" She said when she had raised her head.  
  
"Good morning to you also, Lady Celide." Arwen said in place of Aragorn, who was chuckling at the way Celide had greet him and his wife. He quit it when Arwen pinched his arm.  
  
"And this is Gandalf the White." Thranduil said motioning toward the wizard dressed in pure, white, billowing, robes and a tall, white wizard's hat.  
  
"Hello, Celide! It is a pleasure to meet someone as unique as you are." Gandalf greeted Celide. There was something in the way he said unique that made Celide lose composure for a split second.  
  
"Nice to meet you, also." She said using a cold voice with a fake smile. Everyone was surprised by her tone. There was an uncomfortable silence, broken only by Gandalf's laughter. She gave him a quick glance, telling him that she doesn't trust him and will be watching him.  
  
"And over here we have Gimli, son of Gloin." Legolas kept up the introductions.  
  
"Hello, missy." Gimli greeted her as he gave her a hard handshake. He was the same as usual. Dressed in a grungy, dirty manner.  
  
"Hello!" Celide quipped returning the hearty shake. She was smiling at the tough, little, old, man.  
  
"Hey, don't forget us!" piped three high-pitched voices.  
  
"Oh, I would never forget you guys." Legolas laughed at the hobbits as they pulled on his tunic.  
  
"Well since you won't introduce us anytime soon I will do the honors. Here is Frodo Baggins and Peregrim Took," he was speeding through the names of the others, "and I, Lady Celide, am Meriadoc Brandybuck; you may call me Merry." Merry introduced himself and kissed Celide's hand.  
  
"You can call me Pippin, my lady." Pippin added as he pushed Merry aside. Celide was laughing as Merry and Pippin were pushing each other.  
  
"He is no one." Merry told Celide.  
  
"Oh really, you are one son of a." Pippin started but was stopped by Frodo.  
  
"Hello, Celide." Frodo greeted Celide.  
  
"Hello, Frodo." Celide kissed his cheek. Frodo turned red, and Merry and Pippin's jaws dropped; precisely the reaction Celide had hoped for. She just hoped that she didn't go to far with the kiss, Frodo was still one of the king's guest. But when has she ever cared, she joined the laughter of the others. But stopped when she saw Gandalf eyeing her. She stared into his eyes.  
  
"Celide, would you please show our guests to their bedrooms." Thranduil told Celide than asked her.  
  
"Yes. This way everyone." She dropped off Aragorn and Arwen off first, followed by Gimli, then the hobbits, and purposely left Gandalf till last.  
  
They (Gandalf and Celide) were walking up the stairs to Gandalf's room, the top most room in the northern tower.  
  
"It is very kind of you to assist all seven of us while we are visiting King Thranduil and Prince Legolas." Gandalf said through the silence that filled the tower.  
  
"Cut the bullshit!" Celide said as she grabbed Gandalf by the arm and turned him so that he was facing her. The flames on the torches on the walls flickered.  
  
"There is always another side to nice, and I think yours just came out." Gandalf commented.  
  
"Even though you are older than me and everyone sees greatness in you, doesn't mean that you are immune to a beating from me." Celide was now using the voice she used when she started one of her tirades. "I can see behind your mask."  
  
"I wear no mask, young lady. And you better watch you tone. With an attitude like that I might not even tell you what you want to know." Gandalf said calmly.  
  
"I will use whatever tone I want. I don't want any information from a phony like you; and I know what information you have. You are a bastard! I know that you were the one who looked at The Being, Beasts, and Burrows of Forgotten Times, and I will bet my life that you were the one who ripped out some pages, I can see it in your eyes." Celide voiced.  
  
"Well I can see that you are more of a pureblood than I thought. I would love to talk more, young Celide, but your talk has tired me. I can escort myself the rest of the way. Thank you for the assistance and proof of the truth." Gandalf then walked up the stairs with his robes billowing behind him.  
  
'Hhhhmmmm. I need to find out more about this wizard.' Celide thought to her self and ran down the stairs. She should have about 2 hours free while everyone got settled in. She ran past a woman walking up the stairs with a mop in her hand, but showed very little interest.  
  
Celide was running through the hall and crossed a door leading outside when she saw Legolas in the corner of her eye. She ran out to the pond. "Legolas!" she yelled. "Legolas!" she yelled again. She didn't have to though because he turned around when he first heard his name called. By the second calling of his name, he had already ran to Celide's side. He was worried about her. She looked disheveled. Her hair was in her face and her dress was falling off of her shoulder.  
  
He grasped her when he reached her. "What is wrong, Celide?"  
  
"I just wanted to know everything about this Gandalf character." Celide said excitedly. She linked her arm through his and ushered him to a nearby rock so they could sit down.  
  
"Well aren't we a little inquisitive." Legolas replied smirking. In a serious tone he added, "I am sorry, but I do not think it would be right for me to talk to you about Gandalf at this moment. Your voice was dripping with venom when you said his name, and I can only deduct from that that your feelings toward him are less than pleasant."  
  
"You don't understand. I need to know more about him to decide if I can trust him. I trust you so I would trust anything you tell me." She was close to him. She was looking into his eyes, silently pleading. He knew at that instant that he loved Celide. It didn't take a thickheaded dwarf to tell. His heart beats fast when he sees her, hears her, or thinks of her. He has intentionally gone out of his way to catch a glimpse of her. He had other girls in his life, but only Celide has turned his world upside down and leaves him more dazed then ever. He just couldn't leave her looking like the life of her was in danger if he held back his experiences with Gandalf. "Alright, I will tell you about Gandalf. He is one of the best people I have met and I have met many people in my two-thousand plus years." He said jokingly, but Celide didn't even notice. "I don't know what he could have done to get on your bad side? He is usually a kind old man, and the only time he seems wicked is when he is going to do something to benefit the person he has given the cold shoulder to. And when he does this it will be perfect timing." Celide's serious smile remained; she wasn't satisfied. Legolas smiled, "Ok. Where to start?" He then proceeded to tell her all of his experiences with Gandalf. She sat there and didn't even move. As soon as he finished, a smile crept over her face. He noticed that when she smiled it brightened her whole aura.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas. This means a lot to me. But I have to go." She kissed Legolas' cheek and ran off toward the northern tower. As she ran off, leaving Legolas dazed, another girl was approaching him. Celide bumped into her, but continued running.  
  
In the tower, Gandalf had been watching Legolas and Celide talk, knowing exactly the topic of their conversation. He was going to walk away from the window, when he saw Celide run into a girl. "This can be very interesting!" Gandalf commented as he sucked on his pipe.  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter can hold everyone over for a while, in case I am not able to update for a while. Thanks for reading, and especially the reviews they make my day!!!  
  
Feanen: I really appreciate your reviews! You were the first person to review and are always giving me reviews!!! Thanks a million times!!!  
  
DevilWench: Thanks for the awesome review! I try to make each chapter hold a little suspense! This chapter holds more than the others, in my opinion!!  
  
Big Rikku fan: Your review was great! Thank you! I am still blushing! I hope this chapter lives up to your review!!  
  
UnderWorld Mistress: What to say about your reviews?! They are butt kicking!!! Thanks so much! 


	10. Change of Heart

!All 4 Seasons In 1 Day!  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Except for the story itself.  
  
^ * ^  
  
Celide had just finished escorting Aragorn and Arwen to the town's theatre when Legolas pulled her to the side.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He demanded.  
  
"Sure. Lets go find somewhere to sit." She said, smiling as she went to grab his arm.  
  
"No!" he yelled and pushed her arm away. "You never told me who you really were. You knew I wouldn't approve if I knew and yet you still made no effort to inform me." His voice was booming off of the castle walls.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about." She said with a hint of sadness. "If you know about my past, please, please tell me." She begged as her eyes welled with tears. She had no idea what would cause his sudden coldness. Was her past that bad?  
  
"I don't want anything to do with you. And I don't want my kingdom bothered by your presence. You have till midnight tonight to have your belongings packed and to be out of Mirkwood forever!" She could tell he was sincere by the coldness in his eyes. His chin was set and he stalked off toward his father's study. He left her to fall to her knees with a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
~Twenty Minutes Earlier~  
  
"Prince Legolas I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time?" A nasal voice asked (think Fran from the Nanny). Legolas scanned over girl. She had on a gray dress, covered with dirt and grim that had patches on it every so often, and her blonde hair was limp with grease. He was going to tell her that he had to go when she added, "I wanted to inform you of Celide's past since it seems that you two are now friends." She had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Well thank you for the offer my lady, but I believe it would be better if I hear anything that has to do with Celide straight from her. And I do not see why the business between her and I has anything to do with me." He looked straight into her eyes to discover that they were cross. He shuddered; she was as attractive as an orc.  
  
"Excuse me prince if I am out of my place. I am wrong to think that she hasn't told you about her heritage. You are quite brave, my dear prince. I do not think that I would have been able to stick around her if I came to know the real Celide."  
  
Legolas did not have time for this. 'So I don't know anything about Celide other than her hair and eye color.' He thought to himself. "Why do you say that I am brave?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh! You must not know! That's too bad!" She laughed inwardly. She then proceeded to tell him what she knew before he had time to refuse her to tell him. "She is a descendant from an ancient kind known as Atlanteans. They started a war that had more casualties than the war of the ring. The war went on for a short time about one month. Just think of how barbaric the Atlanteans had to have been if they did so much damage in so little time. The magic that they possessed could not be matched. But one day, many of the Atlanteans disappeared and the war ended; the only Atlanteans that survived were children. It is not known what happened to the children."  
  
Legolas was astounded. "How do you know that Celide is an Atlantean?" He asked.  
  
"My prince. She has a book that comes directly from hell. (A/N: In my Middle Earth there is a hell.) These pages were marked." She handed him two pages and giggled when Legolas hand grazed hers.  
  
Legolas studied the pages that had been written in an older form of elvish. Everything she had said was right there in the pages. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention." He said, the anger of being deceived showing in his tone. "What was your name again, my lady."  
  
"Silviol." She replied.  
  
"Thanks. I have to go attend to some business that has just risen." He kissed her hand and stalked off.  
  
Silviol sighed and a gleam shone in her crossed eyes. 


	11. Chit Chat

! All 4 Seasons In 1 Day!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have the money or power to own any of the ideas that came out of J.R.R. Tolkein's and Sting's mind. But I am working on it!  
  
A/N: I am sooo sorry for the long wait!!! I have been busy with the start of school and coaching. Thanks to all that reviews; I hope that this chapter is worth the eternity wait I put you all through!  
~*~  
  
Celide went about her day completing her chores, and assisting the guests with a smile on her face and cracking jokes. No one was able to tell that inside her heart was shattered, not even Eladda. She was walking with Arwen to the Pixie Gardens so that Arwen could paint.  
  
Arwen had finished setting up her supplies when she asked, "Do you mind if I paint your portrait? Your eyes are holding more emotion than I have seen."  
  
"If you would like. But I do not believe that my emotions are portrayed by my eyes." Celide replied.  
  
Arwen had already started painting. "Others may not see it, but for those who have experienced love and have been hurt by it can see that you are in a world of constant sorrow." She looked into Celide's eyes. "Hhhmmm," She hummed more than said, "It might ease your pain and settle your mind if you tell me what has happened. But only if you feel comfortable." Arwen picked up a paintbrush and began again.  
  
Celide contemplated. 'Should I tell her this? Can I trust her? Will she even help? I do not think I would be able to talk to Eladda about this. Arwen seems to be the type who will listen and give worldly advice. She has, of course, been in love and is an elf that has lifetimes of knowledge in this subject. What the hell! It can not, possibly, do more harm.' "I do not know what I did! But whatever it was caused Legolas to send me into exiled starting at midnight. He did not give me a chance to talk to him. I don't have any idea where I will go! I.I.I.uhhhh." Celide put her head into her hands and shook her head. Arwen was not able to tell if Celide was sad or angry.  
  
"Celide, I had no idea that Prince Legolas did this. I did not even think he was capable of it. Everytime I had seen him he was lost in love. His eyes were always darting around in search of you, and when we crossed paths I noticed that he had been watching you. I like you, Celide. You do not deserve this. I will investigate this. But if you still have to leave tonight, I will have a tent outside the city walls for you. And if you need a job, I would love for you to be my personal assistant. Now I must get going if I want to look into this. Good day, Celide." Arwen smiled and whispered, "May luck be with you!" Then she packed up her art supplies and made her way to the castle. Celide was not far behind for she had to help Thranduil get ready for that nights ball. 


	12. The Form of the Past

! All 4 Seasons In 1 Day!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have thousands upon millions of dollars to by the copyrights of J.R.R. Tolkien's ideas and Sting's song!!!  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Celide knocked on the door. "Come in." answered a deep, anxious voice. She entered the room to see Thranduil's closet thrown across the floor and Thranduil in the middle. "I could not decide what outfit to wear."  
  
"I can see that." Celide replied with a smile on her face. "How long have you been at it?"  
  
"Only ten minutes."  
  
"You knew I was coming and yet you still couldn't wait?! Well it's too late now. Lets see what we have to work with." Celide scanned the floor. "This should be perfect. Try these on." She handed him a deep orange, red colored tunic. (think autumn leaves) and pushed him to the changing room. Five minutes later he emerged.  
  
"You have gift, Celide. I love it." He kissed her cheek. "Now for the easy part. I have to go make sure things are going as planned. Have a good night!" He then exited the room.  
  
'I should go start packing my belongings.' Celide thought. She was heading down the stairs, when she passed the one window in the corridor. She looked out taking in the beautiful scenery as the sun was setting. Orange, red, and purple was streaked across the fading blue sky. She stayed there watching the city until the last of the birds had gone to their nests with the disappearance of the remaining few rays of light. She sighed. One of the last sights she would see of the city was it being covered by darkness. She turned her head, but something moving caught her eye. She saw Silviol in purple dress robes with some sort of odd cup in her hands. 'What is crazy up to?' Celide decided to investigate this. She ran down the stairs and started toward the forest.  
  
She stood behind a tree to observe Silviol, but her sight was drawn to the ballroom. The room was bedazzled with multicolored fabrics strung from the tree limbs, jars filled with fireflies hung from the fabrics and rested on tables, and flower petals were sprinkled across the floor. She was too busy admiring the sight to notice someone walk up behind her.  
  
"Hello, Celide." Someone whispered into Celide's ear. Celide spun around and was nose to nose with the person. "You should be packing for your departure tonight. I would hate for you to be caught after midnight." A smirk slowly formed on her face, and Celide caught a quirky gleam in her eye before she felt immense pain and blackness overtook her.  
  
When she awoke, Celide could taste fresh blood on her tongue and feel the cool blood on her forehead. She went to reach her forehead where the excrutiating pain was eminating from but found that her hands were bound behind her. She cursed and kicked a stone which landed in some water. 'I wonder how long I have been here?' She looked up at the moon and tried to figure out the time. Once before Eladda had taught her how to tell the time by the position of the sun or moon. Celide never was able to do it before and this time was no different. She tried for ten minutes, but she could not get past finding the northstar. She gave up and laid back against a tree. She closed her eyes; the pain was becoming less but not to the point where her headache was gone. She sat there for a while. She was starting to drift to sleep when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Nae Saesa omentien lle tula, hama neva i'naur ona ta a'amin. Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle amin fauka bragollach tel'llach n'tess uuvanimo pela tanya tempa aiguldur Ksher."  
  
Lightening cracked and thunder was heard rumbling in the distance. Celide noticed that all of the animals and insects had become silent. Then she heard the leaves crack as someone approached. Just then a memory flashed into her head. "Damn it, I should have known better."  
  
"Celide. You don't look so good." A synthetic sympathetic voice said.  
  
"Screw you, Silviol. What the hell am I doing here." Celide said in a demanding voice.  
  
"You find out soon enough." Silviol then rushed to Celide's side and forced her mouth open. Celide kicked her feet, squirmed her body, and tried to close her mouth, but she was to weak from the loss of lots of blood. Silviol was able to keep Celide's mouth open long enough to pour something down her throat.  
  
"What the hell was in that grail? You are going to.." Celide couldn't finish for the searing fire that was running through her veins made her blackout.  
  
Silviol wasted no time and unsheathed the dagger she had on her waist. She knew that if she wanted the spell to work she would have to kill Celide before she had the chance to awake. She stepped forward but was stopped when she saw Celide get up like nothing had happened.  
  
When Celide awoke, she knew little time had passed, yet she also knew something was different. She rushed to the water where she had kicked a stone in, and looked at the image reflected back. Celide had no idea who this person staring back at her was. She had red, curly hair that went down to her feet, her skin was more olive toned, she had on a white, silver, and light blue dress, a silver chain laid across her forhead with a crystal that had colors swirling in it in the middle, and her upper chest had a tattoo of some sort of symbols or ancient writing that Celide had never seen. She looked at her own hands, and realized that she feels something different throughout her body. She didn't have time to dwell because she could hear Silviol breathe and knew that her intentions were for her death.  
  
Celide was rushed from behind by Silviol. Celide was able to sidestep it and avoid crashing to the ground. She grabbed Silviol's dress and pulled her to her feet. Celide new form gave her a good four inches on the elf. As she was doing so Silviol kept swinging the dagger at her.  
  
"You crazy fool. You think you can harm me but I would advise you think otherwise." Celide said. She left Silviol to go look for the grail that she had used. She found it on the ground. "What did you give me?"  
  
Silviol stayed silent.  
  
"If you won't answer me then I guess you won't mind if I give you the few drops that are left." Silviol started to run away. "Lalet!" The word came out of her mouth and Silviol froze in position. 'Weird, but it worked,' Celide thought to herself. She opened Silviol's mouth and was about to pour the liquid in, but stopped. "Why are you so afraid of this? It has done nothing bad to me; if anything it improved me. Eventhough there was very little that needed to be improved." Silviol just stared in horror. "You are so pathetic. What a bad guy you turned out to be. You better tell me or else you'll be drinking this sooner." Silviol said not one word. "Your mistake." Celide forced the drink into Silviol's mouth.  
  
No sooner than the last drop touched her tongue, Silviol started to convulse. Her body fell to the forest floor shaking and her eyes were rolling inside of her head. Celide only took joy out of this for fifteen seconds before she tried to reverse the effect. She tried many spells that the elves used, but was not successful.  
  
"Das be danya." A voice said from the trees. Immediately Silviol's body fell limp. Celide bent down to see if she was still alive. She was able to hear a heartbeat. It was faint, but it was a heartbeat, nonetheless. Now that Silviol was taken care of, there was still the matter of the person behind the trees.  
  
"Who ever is back there had better come out." She demanded. She was not the least bit surprised when she saw Gandalf come from out of the shadows.  
  
"Ah. Celide. I was just taking a walk when I came across you and this Silviol, I believe you called her." Gandalf took a smoke of his pipe.  
  
Celide laughed. She knew he had been there for the past hour. She had seen the smoke from the pipe when she had laid against the tree.  
  
"Celide there is much to tell you. The time has come for you to be told about your past. But first there is something I need to do. Please meet me in King Thranduil's study in an hour."  
  
"Wait, what should I do about Silviol?" Celide asked.  
  
"Do what you see fit." Gandalf said as he walked into the night.  
  
"What I see fit."  
  
Thirty minutes later Celide was on her way to Thranduil's study.  
  
~*~ A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I am so glad that there are people reading this eventhough there are some long waits for the next chapters. (wipes a tear from her eye) Anyhow there should only be two more chapters left. Thanks again. 


	13. All Comes Forth

!All 4 Seasons In 1 Day!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to J.R.R. Tolkien's ideas or Sting's song. I wonder if they are for sell on E-Bay????  
  
**  
  
When Celide arrived at the Thranduil's door, she walked right in; knocking was not even an option. All heads turned, as she entered. Everybody was there. Aragorn and Arwen, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Thranduil and someone  
she didn't expect, Legolas. Evrybody was stunned by the transformation that Celide had gone through. She looked at Legolas. He had an icy glare in his eyes, and was getting out of his chair. She knew he was going to say something on the fact that it was well past midnight, and she has yet  
to leave the kingdom. Before he got a single word out of his mouth,  
Gandalf came in carrying a large book.  
  
"Gandalf, asking before you borrow things is the polite thing to do. Especially if it involves a precious book like The Beings, Beasts, and Burrows of Forgotten Times." Celide said pointing to the immense, leather- bound book.  
  
"Ah yes. See I would have asked for your permission but there is no time for mundane things like that at this moment." Gandalf was thumbing through the pages as he talked. "Your time is limited, Celide or should I say Princess Celide Layla Festybe of the Atlanteans. Please there is much to discuss; so take a seat." Celide did as she was told for she was a little confused by what Gandalf had just called her. Everyone was silent, but there were two little hobbit voices whispering to each other.  
  
"Merry, do think we will have to go on another quest?"  
  
"I am not sure, Pippin; but I think I have had my share of adventure for a lifetime."  
  
"Agreed. Yet I would only go on one if it were for the fair maiden, Celide." Celide started to blush because she knew that everyone in that room had heard the two shire-folk.  
  
A few minutes had passed, when an 'Ah ha' was heard from Gandalf. He then reached his hand into his robes and pulled out a few pieces of paper that looked like they had been torn out of a book.  
  
"I knew it."Celide exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat. "I knew that you had the pages all along."  
  
"Please reseat yourself. I will explain why I am in possession of these pages."  
  
"No I will not. I want to hear an explaination right now."  
  
Gandalf could see that she was not going to be sitting down anytime soon and the minutes were ticking away. "Alright then. I have been tracking this book for many years. It was right after the war that I had come to the knowledge that a bookstore in Mirkwood had come to possess it. I had arrived in town and looked at the book. The pages I took were extremely significant on your behalf. There had been a prophecy made many years before the time of elves that a young maiden would rise from the forgotten and would hold the power of creation and destruction in fragile hands. It was also said that the forseen would have the sign of many moons of the elements. That was when I saw you approach the bookstore and my sight focused on your bracelet, four moons one deep blue, one flaming red, one crystal clear, and one forest green. I hurridly tore the pages but left some to suppress your hunger for knowledge." Celide sat down on the chair as Gandalf contiued. "I was surprised when I saw you at my arrival to the kingdom. I have spent my time here observing you. When I saw Silviol I knew her intentions were evil. The transformation you underwent brought my fears into reality. You had already started the prophecy and were not ready. Not ready physically, mentally, not emotionally. Yet I was wrong and it was a good thing I was or else you would not be alive. To fully understand this significance I should explain your background. Born as Princess Celide Layla Festybe, Princess of the Atlantean kind across the ocean, to the king and queen, you were the symbol of hope in a time of bitter war. There was a war between the Atlanteans and the Titans. Both were great sorcerors and knew a great deal of magic. It started when the Titans became jealous of the prosperity the Atlanteans were experiencing. They made a quick, surprise attack on the neighboring friend, and thus started a three-month battle. The battle was short due to the immense power both sides held. So great was the power that it disturbed the balance of nature. There were non stop volcanic eruptions, tidal waves, and the ground shook violently. After months of constant harsh beatings the island known as Atlantis started to sink. The Atlanteans noticed this and took this as a sign from greater powers that two poweres of such proportion should never coexist. The Atlanteans estimated that the island would disappear two weeks after it had started. In this time scriptures were written to record the history of the Atlanteans and this was the time that you were born, Celide. It was agreed that you were a sign that there was still hope that the Atlantean kind could still survive. So a spell was cast upon you and you alone were sent to stay on Middle Earth till the powers above believed it was your time to awake. Now centuries later you have awoken. You were able to choose creation instead of destruction when you were with Silviol. That is a promising action. The only thing to worry about is your body being able to contain the power gifted to the Atlanteans. You would be the only Atlantean to gain all powers at once and have no training to help your body adapt. I can tell that the power inside you is ready to rush forth by the increasing glow of your tattoos. I just am not sure how to reduce the power." He sat back in his chair and lit his pipe as a look of deep concentration crossed his face.  
  
Arwen stood up and walked over to Celide. She held Celide's wrist up to look at the moons. The moons shone brightly and the color seemed to swirl inside it. As she lowered Celide's wrist she noticed a star next to the clasp. "Hhhmm."  
  
"What is it the stirs your curiosity, Arwen?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Inside of this lone star is a word yet I do not know what it says." Arwen replied as she examined the charm.  
  
"I did not know that. Let me have a look." Celide looked at her bracelet. "Cumlasi." She read out loud. As soon as the last letter escaped her mouth a rush of light flooded the room and the energy skyrocketed. It all seemed to eminate from Celide. Celide swaggered a little yet was able to regain balance.  
  
"What just happened?" Sam asked.  
  
"I believe Celide has just found the remedy to releasing all of her energy." Gandalf answered. "Are you alright, Celide?"  
  
"Yes, I feel very much releived."  
  
"That is good." Thranduil commented.  
  
"I appreciate your thoughtfullness, but before I am asked many questions I would like to ask if they can be held off till later. I am feeling a bit weary."  
  
"Of course. Please forgive our rudeness. Rest well." Aragorn said.  
  
"It is not rude at all. And I will sleep well and I hope you all do the same." Celide left the room. She did not know it but she was being followed. 


	14. Love conquers all

!All 4 Seasons In 1 Day!  
  
Dislcaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's ideas nor Sting's song!  
  
Celide was down the hallway where the servants' quarters were. 'I hope that Eladda wasn't assigned another roommate. If not it wouldn't surprise me. Nothing today seems to be going smoothly.' The light of the sun crept into the dark halls. Celide looked out the one window. The orange and rays could be seen peeking above the tops of the trees and the sky was swirled with dreamlike purple clouds.  
  
"The beauty of the sunrise seems to be rivaled on this morning." Said a voice from behind her, but she didn't even turn. She knew who it was, and did not have the energy to start something. So he continued. "You are truly sent from above, Celide. I have known it since I first saw you, but the mind of a fool can only trick a heart for so long. I am sorry for all of the pain I have caused you. I should have sensed her trickery. I have been trying to find out what it was that I found convincing about her, and have yet to come to a conclusion."  
  
"The messed up eye, wasn't a sign at all." Celide joked. She laughed. Legolas was a taken back but only for a few moments. He then joined in. After the laughter died down to a few chuckles and the wiping of tears from the eyes, Celide started to talk to him. "It doesn't matter. Everything seems to be changing, changing for the better. I am not going to regret losing you over an argument powered by my ego. My heart has been yours since day one. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, I love you and you would be a complete moron if you didn't claim yours for me."  
  
"There will never be enough time in the world for me to continue claiming my love for you till I feel it fits. I have always felt that actions speak louder than words." He then drew Celide towards him and kissed her lightly. When he went to break it up, Celide deepened the kiss. After a few moments, the two separated.  
  
"Well I would love for this to go on, but if I don't find a bed soon I will be falling onto hard ground."  
  
"I understand. Gandalf would like everyone to meet after lunch to finish our conversation before all leave. Have a peaceful slumber." Legolas kissed Celide's forehead; then turned and walked away. Celide was happy he had left she was so tired she could barely see straight. When she got to her old room she quietly crept in and fell on her bed. She was in a deep sleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
When she woke a few hours later she found a note on her bedside table.  
Celide,  
I am happy you haven't left. Do not worry, I will tell no one that you are still at the palace.  
Your Friend, Eladda 'She is a true friend.' Celide thought. She cleaned herself up before she headed to meet with everyone in Thranduil's study. When she arrived, she got the impression that they had been waiting a while for her. She didn't care though. She needed her sleep more than she needed to arrive on time. She took a seat right next to Legolas and Sam.  
  
"I am pleased that everyone is here." Gandalf started. "There is not much left that has to be said. Celide is a powerful sorceress. Unlike the Atlantean kind there are a dozen of Titans still roaming the lands. It can be said that they know of Celide. It cannot be said if any of them will have the same reaction as Silviol. I believe that if anything were to come up Celide would be able to handle herself. And if anything I am sure everyone here would not have any doubt to show up and assist."  
  
"Here, here." Pippin said and lifted his teacup. All rose their cups in agreement. Celide was filled with happiness. She had never seen so many people that cared enough for her to put their own life on the line.  
  
Aragorn rose to speak, "Celide, I wish you peace and happiness in life and if it is in danger always know there are people to call on." Everyone went on talking and having fun. After a while, they parted ways, for they had to leave before sundown.  
  
As the sky started to darken, Celide stood next to Legolas and King Thranduil. They said their farewells to everyone, and watched them disappear with the light. Celide looked up at Legolas. "Eladda is never going to believe this." And kissed him.  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story, and those who have been lazy and just read. I had a hard time finishing it, but the fact that people wanted to read this pushed me to continue to write. This story is you, the reader, because it would not have been finished without you. 


End file.
